Rising Stars Edition
by TheMandarin02
Summary: The basketball team of Teikō Junior High rose to distinction by demolishing all competition. The regulars of the team became known as the "Generation of Miracles" But after graduating middles school instead of all going to the same high school, these five stars separated even their phantom sixth member. But that is not the story we are following. We are following The Rising Stars.


Plot

The basketball team of Teikō Junior High rose to distinction by demolishing all competition. The regulars of the team became known as the "Generation of Miracles" But after graduating middles school instead of all going to the same high school, these five stars separated even their phantom sixth member. But that is not the story we are following. We are following The Rising Stars. Our tale takes place after the battle with Jabberwock, and Kagami returning to America. 5 players appear, after showing that they could stand up to the Generation of Miracles they were crowned as The Rising Stars. Arata Shungyosai, the laid-back play boy finally decides to take things more seriously, wishing to take down the Generation of Miracles and the other four Rising Stars. Its all-out war.

 **Introduction Arc**

The story begins after Kagami has left, and the start of a new school year begins. We come to find Arata a second year, sitting in the gym of Shoko High. Watching the audition of new players and creating a roster. Once finished he is challenged by two of the new rookies wondering why he a second year didn't play against them in the practice match. Telling them just because he was on the starting lineup didn't mean he had to be in the practice match. After dominating them both in a two on one game to 21, he reassured them his position on the team. Welcoming them to the starting lineup.

The rookies then asked why the school never recognized for its skill if he was on the team, he told them its because he was to lazy that he never got to play his first year.

 **Interhigh Arc**

The Interhigh finally gets underway, many new schools are showing up and many new schools are joining in with special players that are legendary from Junior High. Regions like Akita, Kyoto and Kanagawa bring forth new schools to the brackets, Arata is having a good time, but the Finals of A block reveal to be his toughest challenge as he faces Aomine again. Aomine not remembering him, gets Arata in a bit of anger, causing him to make mistakes, but as Aomine awaked his Zone near the end of the match, before he could have his team obtain a crushing defeat refusing to lose, he unlocked his Zone. Even though they lost in the end. With a score of 90-102.

 **Nationals Arc**

Each Generation of Miracles team makes it into the Nationals, Arata disappointed begins to train harder, after almost quieting. But he decided to watch the game, seeing what the Generation of Miracles could really do when they went up against each other. It was complete chaos in his eyes, he was almost afraid to play them again. But deep inside him he wanted to beat them. So, he continued training.

 **Rising Stars Arc**

After the conclusion Arata being remembered from Junior High his title of Rising Star was brought to high school. Four other players who did well against the Generation of Miracles during the Interhigh were also recognized as Rising Stars. The group of High School students who might beat the Miracles. Takei Nobuharu, Yashiro Morihiro, Yabūchi Ryu, and Todoroki Shoichi, Arata's newest targets in becoming the strongest. (Introduction into the lives of the other Rising Stars)

 **Meeting the Miracles**

Not to long after the Rising Stars obtained their titles Arata's school entered small lowercase tournaments and small practice matches against other schools, the Generation of Miracles and Rising Stars called by Akashi finally meet face to face. Akashi decided to have a small one on one tournament actually putting each one of the Rising Stars against a Miracle. Each was defeated, Akashi deciding on a new game an all-out war. During the Winter Cup, each player there that day puts their pride on the line in a final showdown to see truly who is the strongest in Japan.

 **Streetball Tournament Arc**

Arata wanting more practice, decides to enter some of his team mates into the Streetball Tournament without the coaches and captain's permission. But the other Rising Stars are there to, all having the same idea. But for some reason each of them didn't reveal the strongest moves. Making the competition somewhat boring for the spectators. But going against the Coaches orders of not using his Zone till the Winter Cup, he got a little to serious and passed out before the end of his match against Nobuharu, causing his team to be disqualified. He found out truly how strong the other Rising Stars really were, learning the Nobuharu team won. Vowing to his team, captain and coach that he will win the Winter Cup with them for his team. Not wanting to disappoint them ever again.

 **Winter Cup Arc**

 **[To Be Announced. Don't want to spoil the ending to early** **]**


End file.
